Corduroy
|producer = |supervising producer = |asst_producer = |co-producer = |editor = |story editor = |location = |camera = |company = |runtime = 11 minutes |network = |picture_format = |audio_format = |first_run = |first_aired = September 30, 2000 |last_aired = February 24, 2001 |related = |website = }} Corduroy is an American-Canadian-Chinese animated children's TV series based on Don Freeman's 1968 children's book Corduroy and its 1978 follow-up A Pocket for Corduroy. It originally aired for one season on Canadian TVOKids and U.S. PBS Kids' Bookworm Bunch in 2000, before it got cancelled along with Elliot Moose. The show consists of 26 10-minute stories, which were broadcast in pairs as 13 21-minute episodes. The story is set in New York City and follows the teddy bear Corduroy (whose personality is similar to a preschool child) and his best friend Lisa, an American schoolgirl of Jamaican heritage. The other two toys (Buckaroo the rocking horse and Rosetta the toy mouse), their personalities (like Corduroy) are both also similar to being a preschool child. All Corduroy episodes were officially released onto YouTube in April 2013 on Treehouse TV's channel. Cast and characters Adapted from end credits: *Asa Perlman as Corduroy, Lisa's stuffed bear *Alisha Morrison (as Alesha Morrison) as Lisa, Corduroy's owner and friend *Camille James as Lisa's Mom *Diane Fabian as Rosetta, the toy mouse *Len Carlson as Buckaroo, the rocking horse *Jake Goldsbie as Marty "Moppy", Lisa's friend and the main character from Don Freeman's book, Mop Top Crew Adapted from end credits: *Executive producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Tony Hwang, Lin Oliver, Stuart Benjamin, Alise Benjamin *Supervising producers: Stephen Hodgins, Jocelyn Hamilton, Patricia R. Burns *Line producer: Marika Kocaba *Associate producer: Blair Peters *Director: Eduardo Soriano *Assistant director: Lyn Hart *Post-production director: Laura Shepherd *Story editor and developer: Betty Quan *Voice casting director: Deb Toffan *Casting administrator: Karyn Tester *Casting co-ordinator: Christine Geddes *Casting assistant: Carrie Justason *Recording assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmond Chan *Production supervisor: Ruta Cube *Production managers: Judy Leung, Sauching Ng *Production co-ordinators: Nancy Graham, Wendy Courtney *Production assistant: Stephen Lategan *Script co-ordinator: Karen Moonah *Storyboard artists: Paul Dedi, Dave Mah, Ken Davis, Trent Larson, Samuel To, Don Boone, John Delaney, Marvin Tabo Estropia *Storyboard clean-up artists: Sherwin Macario, Tobias Anker, Kiyoshi Kohatsu, Jenny Haskins, David Ian Philip *Storyboard co-ordinator: Allan Parker *Designers: Bernard Lizon, Dave Walters, Lil Reichmann, Dan Hughes, Meagan Brown, Ryan Heshka, Stuart Wenschlag, Dallas Parker *Design clean-up: Mary Leier, Victoria Goldner, John Beveridge *F/X designer: James M. Clow *Design co-ordinator: Athena Cho *Background artists: Peter Mong, Jamie Tainton, Susan Erlich *Colour stylist: Tara Miller *Director's notes: Mars Cabrera, Sherann Johnson *Lip sync: Cathy Parkes, Cathy Luker *Layout supervisor: Chris Minz *Animation supervisor: Greg Woods *Pre-production supervisors: Liza Wespi, Robert Watts *Pre-production editing: Jodi Reichmuth, Chad Van De Keere, Joli Rogers *Pre-production assistant: Mike Thorpe *Pre-production sound: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Dialogue assembly: Ken Lomas, Alex Verdecchia *Pre-production checker: Steve MacVittie *Director post-production: Rob Kirkpatrick *G.M. post-production: Joe Scrivo *Post-production manager: Nancy E. Black *Post audio supervisor: Steven Cole *Post-production administrator: Ann McGuire *Post-production co-ordinator: Brian Marsh *Post-production assistants: Chris Stearman, Michael Goldsmith, Joey Aguiar *Picture editor: Simon Marcroft *Assistant picture editor: Mike Goodings *Online editor: Andy Hunter *Mixer: John Carey *Theme: Ray Parker, Tom Szczesniak *Music: Amin Bhatia *Music supervisor: Stephen Hudecki *Music assistant: Helena Werren *Music editor: Steve Shelski *Dialogue editor: Simon Giles *Sound effect editors: Steve Gardner, Taissa Prychodko *Business & legal affairs: Suzanne L. Cross *Educational consultant: Miki Baumgarten Episodes |episodes= |ShortSummary=Corduroy's first ride on the city subway is full of exciting sights and sounds. But when Lisa becomes distracted, and doesn't keep an eye out for Corduroy as she should, she and her toy bear get separated. Now it's up to both Lisa and Corduroy to come up with a solution for finding each other. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=The apartment building elevator's out of order. For an energetic kid like Lisa, this doesn't pose much of a problem. But for some other tenants, such as the elderly, new mothers, and Moppy's Dad, who twisted his ankle, the stairs are a problem. Lisa and Corduroy provide a helping hand and sturdy legs to those in need of assistance. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Corduroy just can't-or won't-get to sleep. He's thirsty, his pillow needs fluffing, he's cold, now he's hot. But what Corduroy won't admit is he's afraid of the dark. Lisa helps Corduroy overcome his fear by sharing her own past nighttime worries, and how she resolved them. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Lisa's missing scissors and a messy linen closet (caused by Corduroy and Buckaroo when they are caught by Lisa playing in it) in separate incidents, Moppy and Corduroy learn that telling lies can usually bring a whole new mess of problems. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=It's the year's first snowfall, and of all things, Lisa and Corduroy are craving ice cream. Lisa's allowance is spent already, so Mom suggests Lisa use her own initiative to earn money to buy this snack. Lisa comes up with a great idea: she can clear her neighbors' sidewalks of snow! |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Corduroy (who is left out at home because Lisa is at school) ventures downstairs on his own to put a card to Lisa in the lobby mailbox after she surprises him with a "thinking of you" card. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=The local park is so full of trash and discarded pop cans that even the poor ducks can't swim around in their pond. Lisa and Corduroy, along with their friends and neighbors, pitch in to help tidy up the park. But, as Lisa discovers, organization is the key to a successful clean up. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Lisa thinks there's only one kind of music worth listening to, hip-hop. But how can Lisa be so sure when she's never really given other styles of music a chance? By pointing out all the music heard on their very own neighborhood block-Indian, waltz, even men playing silver spoons - Corduroy and Rosetta soon have Lisa dancing to the different rhythms of the street. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=A picnic in the park ends up becomes something else entirely when Corduroy ends up sailing solo on Moppy's toy boat. Moppy had promised Lisa he'd take care of Corduroy and now Corduroy's missing! |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Mom's in bed with a cold, so Lisa offers to make lunch. It'll be Lisa's first time preparing a meal on her own, and Mom has very clear instructions for Lisa to follow. But in the excitement of being a chef, Lisa bypasses a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich for an improvised pasta salad, featuring a dressing made out of prune juice! |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=What a beautiful day for kite flying. Moppy and Lisa revel in watching their kite's soar with the breeze, until their competitive spirits rise too. They are so keen on flying their kites higher than the other's, their kite's end up stuck in a tree. Now working together, the pair constructs one kite out of makeshift parts, and Corduroy is given a soaring ride in the sky. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Lisa has spent her day at school learning about dinosaurs, and now she's going to build her own dinosaur out of pipe cleaners. Corduroy decides he's going to make a dinosaur too, out of felt. When Lisa meets her pipe cleaner dinosaur in her imagination, the dinosaur is terribly cold. When Corduroy meets his felt dinosaur in his imagination, the dinosaur is terribly wobbly. But by working together, and making one dinosaur out of both pipe cleaners and felt, they construct the perfect Stegosaurus. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Lisa loses a race to Moppy and wonders if his smart-looking sneakers are the reason why. After all, her sneakers are so plain and boring. Corduroy, meanwhile, has lost a button, and worries that Lisa won't love him as much if he doesn't look his best. Both Lisa and Corduroy discover that appearance isn't everything. What's inside counts. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Sometimes you're ready to try something new, but it's okay if you're not, as Moppy discovers when he visits Lisa for his first ever sleep over. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Lisa doesn't tell Mom about her toothache, for fear a visit to the dentist's office will mean a big needle. But when Corduroy comes to Lisa about his hurt elbow, Lisa realizes the importance of asking for help when help is needed. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Change isn't easy to accept. Just ask Moppy and Corduroy. Moppy is delaying a dreaded visit to the Barber's for a much needed haircut. And Corduroy worries that his new blanket means he has to give up his treasured old blanket. Lisa finds a way to help reassure both her friends. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=A visit to Lisa's Mom's art gallery has Lisa, Corduroy, and Rosetta each making art. But Rosetta becomes jealous when she hears Lisa tell Corduroy she loves his sculpture. The consequences of jealousy become apparent when Rosetta accidentally damages Corduroy's sculpture, and ends up destroying her very own painting as well. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Whew! What a hot day in the city! It's too late in the afternoon to take Corduroy to the beach, so Lisa decides to bring the beach to Corduroy! They transform their very own fire escape into a beach haven, using ingenuity and their imaginations to stay cool. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=A neighborhood block party has everyone out in heritage dress, dishing up ethnic cuisine. Moppy eats his way through the party, rudely pushing ahead of line-ups, and eagerly grabbing more than his share of food samples. Not only is Lisa is disturbed by Moppy's greedy behavior, she's finding Corduroy is also being a bit selfish, unwilling to share a piñata they won together in a contest. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Mrs. Cho gives Lisa a disposable instant camera, and Lisa zestfully sneaks up on her friends in the apartment building, taking snapshots of them in embarrassing poses (such as Mom in curlers and face cream). When, to her displeasure, Corduroy starts snooping around in her cedar chest, Lisa realizes she hasn't been respecting other people's privacy, and starts asking friends' permission before taking their photographs. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=It's Lisa's first time trying to ice skate at the city's public rink, and she can hardly wait to try out the swirls and twirls she's seen seasoned skaters perform. But Lisa's debut on the ice is less than graceful, and she gives up before she's ever really started. When helping teach Corduroy how to do a somersault, Lisa understands the importance of perseverance and decides to try skating again. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Nicknames can hurt, as Lisa and Corduroy find out when, during exuberant play, Lisa takes to calling Moppy "Sloppy Toppy" (and Moppy takes to calling Lisa "Lisa Pizza") and Corduroy takes to calling Buckaroo "Stuckaroo." |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=A visit to the supermarket has Lisa and Corduroy very excited. So excited they aren't paying attention to what's around them, as they play at the automatic sliding doors, almost drop jars of food, or practically start a shopping cart traffic jam. As Mom points out, it's better to be safe than sorry. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=With Buckaroo and Rosetta's help, Lisa plans a special surprise party for Corduroy-to celebrate the day she brought him home from the department store! Unaware of these party plans, Corduroy feels unwanted and abandoned, mistakenly thinking his friends have decided they don't want to play with him anymore. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Lisa finds a lost puppy and decides to keep him. But "finders keepers" does not always hold true, as Lisa realizes when she remembers how it felt to lose Corduroy on the subway and decides to seek the puppy's rightful owner. |LineColor=D48433 }} |ShortSummary=Reading and hearing stories read aloud bring great joy to Corduroy and Lisa. But when Lisa is allowed her very own library card, and misplaces a book, they realize that responsibility comes with the privilege of borrowing books. |LineColor=D48433 }} }} Broadcasting *Canada: TVOKids, Treehouse TV *USA: PBS Kids *Brazil: Futura *Italy: Disney Channel, JimJam *Poland: MiniMax, MiniMini+ *Portugal: KidsCo *UK: Tiny Pop References External links * *''Corduroy'' on YouTube Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:PBS network shows Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:2000s American television series Category:2000 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:American preschool education television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Canadian preschool education television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:2000 Canadian television series debuts Category:2001 Canadian television series endings Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2000 Chinese television series debuts Category:2001 Chinese television series endings Category:2000s Chinese television series Category:Chinese animated television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Animated television series about children Category:Animated television series about bears Category:Animated television series about horses Category:Animated television series about mice and rats Category:Television shows set in New York City